Relaciones Alemania-Japón/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con mandatarios alemanes Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Amazon.com: Vintage photo of The Japanese imperial couple, Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko will visit Germany. Amazon Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (2nd L) and Emperor Akihito (2nd R) toast glasses during the state dinner at the Imperial Palace on April 7, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Akihito - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau bei der Begrüßung durch I.I.M.M. Kaiser Akihito vor dem Kaiserpalast. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Kohler (R) and Emperor Akihito (L) talk during their meeting at the Imperial Palace on April 4, 2005 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (r) wird in Tokio in Japan von japanischen Kaiser Akihito im kaiserlichen Palast empfangen. © Foto: dpa Akihito - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Japan Joachim Gauck with Akihito in Tokio (picture-alliance/dpa/W. Kumm) Akihito - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Steinmeier trifft Kaiser Akihito picture-alliance / dpa / M. Gambarini Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt is greeted by Crown Prince Akihito of Japan on his arrival at the Imperial Palace to attend a dinner in honor of the leaders attending the seven-nation summit meeting here 6/28. Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting German (R) Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder sits next to Japanese Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, 09 December 2004. Schroeder is in Tokyo for a three-day visit. Akihito - Angela Merkel.jpg| Later the Chancellor was received by Emperor Akihito. Photo: Bundesregierung/Denzel The Press and Information Office of the Federal Government |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Konrad Adenauer - Sin imagen.jpg| Mar. 03, 1960 - Germany's Dr. Adenauer with the Emperor and Empress of Japan.: Dr. Konrad Adenauer the West German Chancellor with Emperor Hirohito and Empress Nagako of Japan - when the former was officially received at the Imperial Palace, Tokyo - recently. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Willy Brandt - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Willy Brandt (R) escorts Emperor Hirohito of Japan into Chancellery, the last day of the Emperor's three-day visit here. Brandt told the Japanese ruler West Germany regards Japan as a 'good travelling companion' in the quest for for world peace. Getty Helmut Kohl - Hirohito.jpg| CARTOLINA HELMUT KOHL GATTIN HIROHITO IN GIAPPONE JAPAN 1983 FOTO KTAMER STER Primeros ministros japoneses con mandatarios alemanes 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Joachim Gauck - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe hosted a summit meeting and other events with H.E. Dr. Joachim Gauck, President of the Federal Republic of Germany, at the Prime Minister’s Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Angela Merkel - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (left) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel address the media during a joint press conference as part of a meeting at the chancellery in Berlin on Wednesday. | AP |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Christian Wulff - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda shaking hands with President of the Federal Republic of Germany Christian Wulff. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) und Japans Premierminister Yoshihiko Noda begruessen sich am Freitag (04.11.11) in Cannes, Frankreich, vor einem Gespraech des G-20-Gipfels. |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Angela Merkel - Naoto Kan.jpg| World leaders, from left to right, U.S. President Barack Obama, France's President Nicolas Sarkozy, Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper, Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan, German Chancellor Angela Merkel and British Prime Minister David Cameron arrive at the International Centre at the G8 summit in Deauville, France, on Thursday. (Damien Meyer/Reuters) |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Horst Köhler - Taro Aso.jpg| Höflichkeitsbesuch von Premierminister Aso bei Bundespräsident Köhler. Botschaft von Japan in Deutschland Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Taro Aso.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen japanischen Amtskollegen Taro Aso/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Japanese counterpart, Taro Aso. Foto: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Angela Merkel - Taro Aso.jpg| Merkel meets Japanese PM Aso, joint presser. AP Archive |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Angela Merkel - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda in the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko, Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan，July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Johannes Rau - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| Anlässlich seines offiziellen Besuchs in Japan vom 30.06.-4.07.2002 wird Bundespräsident Johannes Rau vom japanischen Premierminister Junichiro Koizumi empfangen. Foto: Bienert, Andrea Horst Köhler - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El 4 de abril de 2005 el Presidente Federal alemán Horst Köhler y el Primer Ministro Japonés Junichirô Koizumi inauguraron la exposición de los United Buddy Bears en Tokio. Foto: 2008 Buddy Bär Berlin Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier meeting Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi for a photo opportunity. AP Archive Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| Former West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L) listens to Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi prior to their meeting at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo, 17 May 2001. Schmidt is here to attend the meeting of former world leaders held on Awajishima island between 12 and 15 May. Gerhard Schröder - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder, recibió este lunes al primer Ministro de Japón, Junichiro Koizumi, en la ciudad de Berlín. Un encuentro entre mandatarios de países con estrechos lazos culturales y económicos. AP Angela Merkel - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| WRAP G8 leaders have lunch plus various bilateral meetings. AP Archive |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Gerhard Schröder - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder of the Federal Republic of Germany (May 3). Photos: Prime Minister's Office |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Visit to Europe by Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi. Germany: Courtesy call on President Roman Herzog, meeting with Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder, courtesy visit by Foreign Minister Joschka Fischer. January 18, 1999. (c) Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Gerhard Schroder Meets Japan'S Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi At Akasaka Palace In Tokyo, Japan On November 01, 1999 - Tokyo: Gerhard Schroder meets Japan's prime minister Keizo Obuchi at Akasaka palace . |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Helmut Kohl - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| USA: DENVER: SUMMIT OF 8: LEADERS ATTEND DINNER. Ap Archive |-| 11. Tomiichi Murayama= Tomiichi Murayama Helmut Kohl - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| The 1995 Halifax G7 Summit Members European Commission - Jacques Sayter / Japan - Tomiichi Murayama / Germany - Helmut Kohl / US - Bill Clinton / Canada - Jean Cretien / France- Jacques Chirac / UK - John Major / Italy- Lamberto Dini. folkartmaritime.com |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (L) shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl during their summit meeting on April 30, 1992 in Bonn, Germany. Kiichi Miyazawa (1919-2007) was the 78th Prime Minister of Japan. |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Helmut Kohl - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| From left to right: Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti, European Commission President Jacques Delors, Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, French President Francois Mitterand, U. S. President George H.W. Bush and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. TIMELINE ENTRY |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Helmut Kohl - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. reaganlibrary.archives.gov Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Japón